


Winning On Valentine’s

by thegirlwiththeplaidshirt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been together for almost 3 years now. On their first valentine’s day, Magnus made sure that Alec had the best day with everything he loved around him and it was just about the most perfect day. Since Magnus did all of that for him that year, Alec took it upon himself to win Valentine’s the second year and filled the day with things and activities that Magnus loved and that day was perfect too. This was their third Valentine’s together. Let’s just say both of them have planned something.....
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 13





	Winning On Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. I have put together this especially for Valentine’s day because there’s no place else I wanna be cheesy except for my love for fictional couples and characters. Also, I have written this in a day and a half specially for Valentine’s day, so be kind while y’all give me criticism if y’all live tweet this. If y’all do, use the hastag #WOV. Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

It’s the 13th of February and the third Valentine’s that Magnus and Alec would celebrate as a couple. Tonight, they are having a lowkey date night at Magnus’ where they are talking while they were eating food.

“...and then the way the tear rolled down your eyes are you so quickly wiped it off and thought I didn’t see it. I could never forget that. I won that so easily, Alexander.” Magnus said with a certain smugness in his smile.

“Well, Magnus, that was only because I didn’t even know you were planning anything for the day. I still don’t get what the hype about Valentine’s day is.” Walks up to his chair and bows down to kiss Magnus, “I cant have just one day to show my love for you.”

“Oh, I am certain that I too can’t do that in just one day either.” Looks up at him and smiles at him softly.

Alec suddenly switches gears and puts on his show-off face. “But, you made that into a win-lose thing and I was interested. And see, didn’t I win last year.” Alec sat back on his chair with his hands, folded proudly, like he knew he had made his point.

“Well, that you did, babe.” Magnus gets up to keep the plates in the kitchen while he says this softly into Alec’s ear.

“Now, the question is, who is going to win this year and once and for all be the champion.” Alec said, with extreme confidence like he knew he would defeat Magnus.”

“in expressing love, my dear?” he replied from the kitchen while Alec helped collect the dishes from the dining table.

“Yeah, yeah, that was always implied.” Alec said, dismissing Magnus but also admitting it is about love. His competitive side was out and to Magnus, that was always hot.

Magnus rolled his eyes at this but couldn’t help smiling. Magnus thought about how silly Alec was being. He was confident he was going to win. But he had to be nonchalant.

“But that’s only in case, we are still competing. What if I don’t want to win this year?” Magnus came out of the kitchen to talk to Alec.

Alec raised his eye brow and looked up, putting the plate down. He looked at Magnus for a second.

“What do you mean “you don’t want to win”? It’s a thing now. It’s our thing now.” Alec asked.

Alec wasn’t worried. He knew Magnus. He knew how competitive he was. He knew how much he loved Alec. He knew how much he wanted to show him that he loves him more. He knew he would try to win. He knew that this was Magnus’ way of throwing him off track. But Alec was confident he was going to win and just wanted to know what was going on in Magnus’ mind.

Magnus goes close to him. 

“Babe, if this is about love, it shouldn’t be a competition.” He whispers softly into Alec’s ears with a slight but genuine smile and quickly walks away.  
After a few steps, Magnus stops.

“Especially, when I know I’m the one who is going to win.” He turns dramatically while snapping his fingers which caused his magic to give him a new look. 

Alec chuckles. He can’t believe the dramatic boyfriend that Magnus was.

“You never fail to surprise me, Magnus.” Alec says with a sense of relief in his voice.

——-  
It’s the morning of 14th and yes, Magnus and Alec are in bed together, cuddling and looking into each other’s eyes but in their minds, they are planning to defeat, I REPEAT, defeat each other. to show love, of course.  
It’s 8:30 in the morning and it’s Alec’s day off but still his alarm goes off and he wake up abruptly. Magnus wakes up too when he sees Alec getting up and grumpily staggering off from the bed to grab his t shirt.

“Where are you going?” Magnus yawns while he asks, trying to open his eyes even though the sun hit his eyes.

“Oh, I have this thing at the Institute today. I’ll probably be there the whole day. I don’t even know if I would make it for dinner.” Alec lied right out of his teeth. 

“Oh, Alec. I know that you’re lying.” Magnus says while he rolls around in his bed, holding the silk sheets close to his body.  
Alec tightened up. He realized that it was obvious that he was lying. Why would he have been so confident last night about beating Magnus and winning if he was going to be busy all day?  
The warlock pulled his shadowhunter boyfriend back to bed. It was Valentine’s day and Magnus just wanted to shower love on his boyfriend. Alec couldn’t stop himself from falling for his want to be cuddled by Magnus’ strong and protective arms. As soon as Magnus had Alec in his arms, he held him tight and played with his hair with the utmost amount of love. Within seconds, Magnus started kissing Alec and instantly went to kiss Alec’s neck. Magnus knew that it drives Alec crazy. Alec knew that about himself too. So when his warlock boyfriend started kissing him so passionately on his neck he realized where this was going and he knew that if what had just started wasn’t stopped right now, he wouldn’t have the time to set everything up to win Valentine’s and show Magnus how much he loved him.

Alec realized that he would need something strong to get out of this. Just then, lucky for Alec , his phone started to ring. Alec and Magnus both groaned because they were interrupted but Magnus let go off Alec for him to answer his phone while Alec was secretly glad that the phone rang because he wouldn’t have let go off his boyfriend otherwise.

It was Izzy. 

“Hey big bro, where are you? what’s the plan?”

Alec couldn’t let Magnus know that it was Izzy or Magnus would guess that it had something to do with the Valentine’s winning thing they had going on.

“Oh, Hi Jace. What’s up? Is everything okay at the Institute?” 

Alec responded, trying to be very casual in front of Magnus while Magnus is on his bed softly seducing him back to bed.

“Got it. You’re at Magnus’ and can’t let him know I’m on the phone and now realize that you didn’t think of a lie to get out of there?”

Alec wasn’t surprised. He knew that his sister knew him very well.

Izzy didn’t even wait for Alec to confirm or deny this. She knew that she was right.

“Tell him that there is this fly kind of thing, which comes in a small size but then grows to human size and is going around and harming mundanes near all the silent and abandoned places and Jace is heading this mission and has called a meeting on how to deal with it now.” 

Izzy knew what she was saying. She often had to cook up cover stories and now was pretty good at it.

“Okay, yeah, yeah. Okay. Yeah Jace I’ll be right there as soon as I can. Yeah, bye.” Alec said while internally being surprised and shocked at how quickly Izzy came up with a story for him to get out of there.

“So, there is this fly kind of thing, which comes in a small size but then grows to human size and is going around and harming mundanes near all the silent and abandoned places and Jace is heading this mission and has called a meeting on how to deal with it now. I have to be there for it. I’m so sorry. I really want to continue with this.” Alec said and he really wasn’t lying. He went to Magnus and kissed him on the forehead and said “Raincheck?”

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes and thought for a moment and said “Only if I get one for the road.”  
Alec smiled and kissed Magnus on the lips this time but Magnus couldn’t let him go and prolonged the kiss till they were both really into it again. Alec physically had to pull himself away from his beloved warlock to stop himself again.  
“Come on, Magnus. I really have to go. Jace needs me.”

Magnus really didn’t want to let Alec go but he understands how important his work is to him.

“Come back soon.” He said seductively. “If you don’t show up for a dinner date, you forfeit and I automatically win.” He said with a confident smile.

Alec smiles at that while he got fully dressed again and left but not before Magnus could make him a pretzel to go. Alec left Magnus’ apartment as soon as he could because he was scared he would ruin the surprise for his boyfriend.

Alec had so many things to check up on for the day. Him and Izzy had a whole day planned where they would collect and place everything they had planned for Magnus. He finally found a deserted land where he had manually built a small replica of the taj mahal as a part of a date for Magnus.

Magnus had plans of his own so he didn’t ask too many questions. He had to go out to prepare to win this year’s Valentine’s too.  
He had decided to transport via the portal to India. His date idea was the real Taj Mahal. In all the years he travelled around, it was now that he found out that there’s a little room which allows people to enter and use the room. It was just about the most perfect place for what he had planned.

______

“Iz, it’s perfect.” Alec said, admiring everything him and Izzy had prepared for this day. It was all really perfect. He knew he could get help from Catarina to replicate the Taj Mahal or evening try to use Seelie magic, but no, he did it all by himself. It was little but perfect. The intricacies that he had gone into with the marble material was impeccable. He made use of a rune to help him make this replica but still this was still all him.

“I’m proud of all that you have done, big bro. You’re amazing.” Izzy said while she went in to hug her brother while Alec smiled at her.

“There’s only one thing left to do.” Izzy said, with extreme excitement, almost jumping with joy.

“I know, getting the Lightwood family ring from mom.” Alec said, while he smiled with a lot of love in his eyes.

He can’t believe how he had come so far with his warlock boyfriend. He finally was going to live his life so happily every after with the high warlock of his heart, Magnus Bane.

——-  
Meanwhile, Magnus is pacing up and down in his house when the doorbell rings.  
“Finally!” he sighed.

Quickly, he went to open the door.

“Hey, Magnus!” It was Catarina Loss. She was there to help Magnus with what he had planned for Alec. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come, i just finished the night shift at the hospital but had to wash off a really tiring night off of me.” The nurse said sincerely while hugging her warlock friend.

“Oh, it’s no problem, my dear.” Magnus really loved Catarina and had known her a long time. She always had his back. They knew each other better than anyone.

“You are sure you are up for what we are about to do, right?” Magnus asked her while putting on his coat.

“Of course, without me, you wouldn’t get the main component you require to win this weird bet kind of thing you two have for Valentine’s day.” She smiles while putting on her coat and fixing her hair.

“Brother Zachariah won’t answer my calls to meet with him. I need you, this really isn’t my fault.” Magnus said, in an extreme matter-of-fact way.

“And you prank calling him again and again every chance you get hasn’t played any role in him doing that?” Catarina said, almost bursting into laughter.

“Um, no. Well, maybe. Forget it.” Magnus dismissed it quickly.

Catarina says a little prayer and snaps a finger and takes a step back.

Within seconds, a cloud of magic appears around Magnus and Catarina and there he was , Brother Zachariah out of thin air.  
He first looked around because Catarina had summoned him in a way that won’t let him access who is calling him or where he is being called to. This was because she knew if Zachariah knew he was going to Magnus’, he would revoke going there.

“Oh my god. Magnus? It’s you? Again. I’ll go back before you laugh at me for “successfully” pranking me.” Zachariah said, hopelessly, like he had just given up.

Before he could spin around his magic, Magnus stopped him.

“No! Wait, please! This isn’t about a prank. It’s serious.” Magnus said, with conviction in his eyes.

Zachariah turned around to face him again, with suspicion, raising his left eyebrow.  
“What’s going on?” He was curious now. He knew Magnus really well and this really did seem serious.

“It really is serious. Why do you think I told Catarina to call you, since i know you don’t respond to my calls anymore?” Magnus said, desperately.

“Oh, I just thought this was one of your lavish ideas for a prank.”

“No, Brother, he is telling you the truth.” Catarina jumped in.

“Oh, but something lavish sure is being planned, let me just tell you that.” Magnus smiled.

Zachariah still was suspicious but now he was confused too. He didn’t know what was going on but he knew it mattered to Magnus and so it must be important.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on and why I am needed here?” He asked, frustrated.

“Magnus, tell him!” Catarina intervened.

“Well, I need that box back from you that I gave you for safekeeping.” Magnus said, excited.

Zachariah looked up, surprise and happiness in his eyes.

“Really?!” Zachariah was just so happy, he approached Magnus with a hug.

“Yeah, I know.” Magnus laughs with happiness while he hugged Zachariah back.

_________  
Alec and Izzy are at Maryse’s place. Alec wanted to tell his mom that he wants to ask to ask his boyfriend in the best way. After all, she loved her son’s warlock boyfriend so much.  
Alec and Izzy were now in Maryse’s living room waiting for her to come out from her room after she ran to check on something as soon as she opened the door for them.  
Within seconds, she comes out of her room with a wide smile on her face while she sees her son and daughter smile back at her.

“How have you both been, my babies?” She hugged them. She was so happy to see them. It had been a while since she had last seen them.

“We are good, mom. Just the usual, catching the demons, saving the mundanes.” Izzy said, almost as if she was dismissing the question so that they could tell Maryse the big news.

“Ah, that’s good.” She said with a relief while making them sit down on the sofa.

“So, what made you come all this way to meet little old mom?” She asked teasingly.

Alec laughs nervously.

Maryse senses this and goes to sit next to Alec. “Hey, Alec, look at me, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” She asked while she put her hand on her son’s shoulder lovingly.

“Yeah, mom. And actually, it’s been really good for a while now.” Alec hesitated before talking more.

“Well, that’s good to know.” She said but she knew that there was more that her son wanted to say.

“So, to that end, I wanted the Lightwood family ring so I could ask Magnus to marry me.” Alec said, definitively, once and for all.

“What?” Maryse exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face. “Are you serious, Alec?”

“Yeah, mom.” 

“Oh my god, yes, of course, you can have it. I’m so happy for you.” She hugged him again. She was really happy for her boys.

“Thank you, mom. Well, I’m proposing today. I’ve decided everything and it’s perfect.” He said, with a slight but obvious smile on his face.

“Oh wow, is it part of your weird Valentine bet thing you two do each year?” Maryse asked, shaking her head with a smile while thinking about their goofiness.

“Um, yeah, yes.” Alec said, embarrassed but also somehow proud.

“Also, tonight? Wow! I better get that ring for you right away!” She rushed to her room and came back within seconds with an old time small box.

“Here you go.” She said softly, while handing the box to her son.

Alec quickly opened it and saw a beautiful silver ring with a big ‘L’ at the center of the ring. He looked at it and smiled while he closed the box and kept it safely in his pocket.

“Thank you so much mom, again.” He went to hug her.

“Of course and I’m so glad you’re going to ask Magnus to marry you. Look at my boy all grown up.” She said, while stroking her son’s face with her palm. A tear rolled down her face.

“Oh my gosh, go and get him before I become a puddle of mush and tears now.” She said wiping off her tears of joy.

“Yeah, Alec, we have to go now. The final placements and lights are still waiting for you to be checked.” Izzy said while she pulled Alec’s hand as if to say that they had to leave immediately.

“Oh, yeah.” Alec remembered.

“Go on. You need to get it all done. We can talk more and with ease once it’s all done.” She smiles.

“Yeah, mom, of course.”

Alec and Izzy left to go back to the place where they had it all set up to check everything.

———  
Brother Zachariah has take out a little pouch from his saddle bag and put it into the cupped hands of a happy Magnus while they exchanged knowing smiles.

“I’m happy for you, Magnus. Alec really is a gem of a person.” He hugged Magnus.

“Thank you. I know. He is the best.” He said while he opened the pouch and dropped what was inside into his hand. It was a ring. He smiled and put it back into the pouch.

“I still remember the day you came to me with it and said that you had made it yourself from a unique mix of vibranium and an iron alloy. That day you had told me to give it back to you when I felt you really had met someone special.”

“Yeah, it’s made of the strongest material and it represents my bond with Alexander.” He smiled while he stroked the material of the pouch which contained the ring with his thumb.

“I’m so happy you have found him.” Brother Zachariah parred Magnus in the back and disappeared into thin air.

“Yes, all done.” Magnus told Catarina. “Now all we have to do is take you back and double check some of the trinkets I have placed here and there.” 

“Come on, Magnus, it’s all done now and I know you have set everything up well.”

“Come on, Cat. Just come and see everything one last time. I want it all to be perfect. After all, this day would go down as the day I crush the great Alexander by winning Valentine’s day.”

Catarina gives his a death stare.

“.... at showing how much we love each other.” Magnus continued the sentence.

“Alright. Fine. Come on. Let’s go.” Catarina exclaimed.

They portages back to the room at the Taj Mahal and everything there was impeccable, perfect and ready.

“It’s perfect, Magnus. Don’t change anything.” Catarina said, her eyes welling up now. This was all real. Her closest friend was getting married and she was so happy.

________

Alec and Izzy are now back at the stranded and deserted place where they had set up a mini Taj Mahal.

“It’s ready now, Alec. You know what to do.” Izzy said.

“Umm, well, yeah, of course, I do.” No he didn’t, he didn’t have a clue what he was supposed to do next.

“You don’t. Give me your phone.” Izzy said with a lot of sass.

“Um, why?”

“Would you just give it and trust me?”

“Okay, fine. ugh.”

As soon as Alec gave her his phone, she called someone.

“Hello. Magnus? Is that you? It’s me. Izzy. We came down to hunting down this demon in this god forsaken place and the demon attacked or stung or did something to Alec.... I need you, Magnus, I need you to heal him or help him or I don’t know what but please get here.... fast!” Izzy said hurriedly.

“Oh my god, Isabelle. Okay. Hold on, Alexander will be fine. I’ll be right there.” Magnus said, almost sounding as if he has tears in his eyes.

Yes, he had seen Alec get hurt a couple of times now. He has helped recover Alec. But each time it scares him exactly like before. But today, it was even worse. He had spent the entire day planning this fabulous day and now, something had happened to him? He couldn’t fathom that thought.

“And that’s how that’s done.” Izzy said to Alec as she cut the call.

“Oh my god, Izzy. He’s going to think I’m in danger and he will kill me if he came to know that this is a ploy.” Alec said, frustrated at his sister for not running this last minute plan by him.

“But, big bro, this was the only way to get him here without having him suspect anything. He would’ve caught anything else coming a mile away. There is a chance that he might think that this is a ploy but he wouldn’t risk it if it’s about your life.” Izzy said.

“Izzy....” Alec exclaimed while shaking his head. Even though he thought what Izzy did was scary he knew that that was the only way he could get Magnus there so he went with it.

“Well, you’re welcome, big bro. And now..... we just wait.” Izzy said while folding her hands and smiling proudly at her devious plan.

______

“Oh my god. Alec is in danger. I have to leave right now.” Magnus was so scared and worried. He didn’t know what to think.

“Come on, let’s go, then, Magnus.” Catarina got him out of the worry and into the solution.

“Yes.” Magnus said.

Immediately, Magnus tried to conjure up a portal. He tried it again and again. But since he was so worried he couldn’t concentrate enough.

“Cat, please help me.”

“Yeah, yes okay.”

Catarina tried to calm Magnus down and immediately managed to make a portal.

“Come on, Magnus let’s go.”  
The two of them rushed into the portal so they could get to Alec as soon as possible.

Magnus had first showed her Izzy’s text that gave them the exact location which opened their portal exactly at that point.

After they reached this place, they looked around.

“Isabelle?” he screams, searching for her. “Where are you?”

All of a sudden, the place lit up and Magnus frantically looked around.  
It was aesthetically well lit now. The door was decorated with lights in the shape of Taj Mahal. When he walks through, he realizes what Alex has done. How Alec has set everything up. He had replicated every detail and made a Taj Mahal as he knew it. He looked around everywhere and noticed everything around him was absolutely beautiful.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec appeared in front of Magnus’ eyes, as if out of nowhere.

“Alexander, what the hell is going on? Are you alright?” He ran to Alec and cupped his face into his hands.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m completely fine.”

Magnus takes a step back. He is now placing it all together. He now knows what’s happening.

“Magnus, I’m sorry I scared you but..”

“Alexander, scared isn’t the word. I was terrified. Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Noted. I won’t have to, again.” Alec said with softness in his voice.

“Magnus Bane.”

“Alexander, what are you doing?”

“Just what needs to be done.” Alec takes Magnus’ hand into his and gets down on one knee.

“No, wait! What are you doing?” Magnus goes back a step and exclaims.

Alec feels a little dejected by this. “I’m asking you to marry me and spend the rest of my life together. Why is that a problem?” Alec drooped down his head and shoulders because now he was fully standing up and disappointed.

“Because that’s what I was about to do today too, Alexander.” Magnus said, while he reached down to look at Alec’s face, with both of his hands on Alec’s arms.

“What?!”

“Yes!”

Magnus snaps his fingers and a see through glove like structure appears in his hand where he could show Alec what he had ready for him at the Taj Mahal.

“Oh my god! Is that the real Taj Majal? I thought they didn’t let anyone stay or anything and that it was just for walking around?” Alec asked with his hands on his face, in surprise.

“Well- Forget that. Will you focus on what’s happening here right now?” Magnus was still coming to grips with what was happening around him.

“Yeah yeah, of course.”

“Magnus Bane.” His hand went into his pocket to get the ring out. 

Meanwhile Magnus’ hands were held in Alec’s one hand. But suddenly, something in him woke up.

“No, Alexander. I want to be the one who proposes.”

“No. Let me be the one to do it.”

“Do you want to do it together at the count of three?” By now, they had locked their hands into one another’s’.

“Okay, yeah, that seems fair.”

Both of them now agreed and had their rings ready.

“Magnus Bane.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“Will you do the honor of becoming my husband and give me the opportunity to live life alongside the strong and bravest shadow hunter?”

“Only if you do the honor of officially becoming the high warlock of my heart.”

Both of them sit down on a nearby bench, chuckle and smile and slip each other their rings. They kiss each other deeply and get lost into it. Alec suddenly tears up.

“Alexander? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“It’s just that..... you set up a date in the REAL Taj Mahal and I made you have an inferior proposal here at this fake Taj Mahal. I feel small.”

“Hey? Hey? Look at me. There’s nothing, absolutely nothing, inferior about that. In fact, this is so so sweet. The way you went through so much to get all of this done. This is so amazing. My Taj Mahal is where you are, Alexander.”

“That was so beautiful.” Alec kisses him on his forehead. “So this means I officially won right?”

“Oh, no no no no Alexander, you’re not going to get me to say that so easily.”

“Magnus, it’s obvious. I was the one who got you here. I was the one who first proposed and so..”

“But Alec you just happened to call me here faster than I called you. That doesn’t prove anything. I could win too.”

“No, Mag. That’s not true.”

They sat down to have dinner, all of which Alec had set up and continued to contest who had won this year.  
The out points to each other to prove that they had won. This went on all night. They laughed, they reminisced. They never came to a conclusion, though. But seeing them talk all night about all of this, gazing into each other’s eyes, anyone who saw them was sure who had won. Both of them. They really had won each other. Forever.


End file.
